


Lucretia Rivals Taako for 'Gayest IPRE Member'

by hyperInactive



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: also and oc but its not a Big Thing, also lucretia is me in this tbh, based off a headcanon about one of lucretia's stolen century deaths, first time writing from lucretias pov!!! i struggled but i like it, oh ya theres a death but like its taz so its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperInactive/pseuds/hyperInactive
Summary: i think the title and the tags say it all tbh





	Lucretia Rivals Taako for 'Gayest IPRE Member'

**Author's Note:**

> i just got a Burst of Inspiration and i had to do this ok lmao

Cycle 15, Day 1

 

Morning 

 

_The plane we touched down on is gorgeous.  Over 90% water, with islands scattered through the sea like freckles.  Taako called the first swim before we even landed, but Magnus ended up cannonballing in the water before Taako could wade in.  Magnus will now be spending the rest of this cycle minus his precious sideburns.  Davenport lamented the fact that there wasn’t that much land to park the Starblaster, but he managed to find a nice island large enough for the ship.  Right now I am sitting on the beach, watching Barry console Magnus on the loss of his sideburns, while Taako swims with Lup far out in the water.  They seem happy, which is nice.  It’s been fifteen years for us since the loss of our homeworld, but the wound still seems fresh at points.  I can only imagine how it feels for the non-humans, fifteen years is nothing for them.  Lup is more forthcoming about her sadness over our plane, but it’s been only in fleeting moments of vulnerability that Taako will say anything on the subject._

 

_It’s been four hours and the twins are still in the water.  Davenport just sent Magnus to go and get them, we need to start searching for the Light of Creation tomorrow, and we should have some sort of game plan as to how to search._

 

_Hold on, the twins are shouting at an even louder pitch than usual.  I wonder what’s going on?_

  
  


Evening 

 

_This afternoon was spent in heavy discussion about this plane after Taako and Lup came back.  Turns out, the reason we hadn’t seen too many animals on the islands and seemingly no humanoid creatures was because the life on this planet is mostly confined to under the water.  Meaning, the life on this planet is mainly merfolk.  Personally, I’m excited.  None of the planes we’ve been to so far have had merfolk, I’m interested to learn about them.  Everyone else is excited too, except for Barry.  I really don’t think he can even swim?  He’s never said as much but some of the things he says hint towards it._

 

_Davenport thought it best we wait until tomorrow to do anything, since it was fairly late, and the others agreed.  I wanted to go down to the beach and see if I could speak with one of the merfolk, but I suppose that will have to wait too.  I wonder if one of them would let me sketch them.  Merfolk are supposed to have an ethereal sort of beauty about them, right?  Sort of like elves._

 

* * *

 

Cycle 15, Day 2

 

Morning 

 

_Davenport agrees that there is a high chance these merfolk have the Light underwater, and so we decided to have a vote as to who became the...ambassador, so to speak.  Lup was quite enthusiastic, Barry immediately counted himself out, Taako nearly got into a fistfight with his own sister, Merle excused himself as well, and Magnus seemed decently excited.  I was excited too, the chance to interview the merfolk would be incredible, but I wasn’t going to take the chance away from one of the twins after seeing how much they wanted it.  Davenport opted to stay with the ship, so we eventually let him choose who should go talk to the merfolk.  He’s been deliberating in his room for fifteen minutes._

 

_Eventually Davenport chose Lup to go be the ambassador, which makes sense.  Taako is still pouting though.  She left a few minutes ago to make contact with the merfolk, dressed to the nines in an evening gown that I really don’t know where she got.  It looked quite good though, I saw Barry almost fall off the couch as she walked past.  Everyone had the tact not to mention it, but I did see Taako grinning wildly.  I almost feel sorry for Barry.  I will admit that I am still a little upset that it was not me going to talk with the merfolk, it would have been an exhilarating new experience._

 

_There’s an intense game of Go Fish going on in the lounge area right now, since there’s really nothing to do but wait until Lup comes back with more information._

 

Afternoon 

 

_I believe I was the only one besides Lup that saw what happened, and she doesn’t count because she’s the person it happened to. The merfolk on this plane appear to be very hostile. I was out on the deck, starting to take some sketches of the plane, and hoping to maybe see some of the merfolk while I was out, and I watched as Lup made her way down to the water’s edge.  She waded a little ways in, leaving her shoes on the sand like a sensible person (Magnus apparently wears his shoes while he swims), and hiking up her dress.  She got a few feet in before a head popped up next to her.  I couldn’t see very well from up on the ship, but it appeared to have green hair and large fins where its ears should be.  Lup exchanged a few words with the merperson, and they seemed nice enough, but when she motioned back to the ship the merperson grew angry.  I couldn’t hear what they said to Lup, but after a few seconds her hands lit on fire and the merperson backed up, snarling something._

 

_Lup left the water then, and as she was turning around, the tail of the merperson came lashing up in front of her.  It struck her right on the face, and she blasted a fireball in response as she ran up back to the ship.  She has scratches on her face, apparently the tails of the merfolk here are sharp.  I want to learn more, but it seems like that won’t be easy.  Merle is healing her right now, then Davenport wants a debrief._

 

Evening 

 

_So, according to Lup, the merfolk despise landdwellers, and said that if we don’t leave the plane they’ll flood the land so we have to leave.  When Lup attempted to inquire about the Light, they grew defensive of something they called The Mother Pearl, and threatened her._

 

_Davenport doesn’t want any of us going in the water anymore, since the merfolk turned out to be dangerous, and personally I’m okay with that.  I’m not particularly inclined to swim when I’m at a beach anyway.  For now, he says that we’re going to lay low and see if the merfolk stop thinking of us as a threat.  Who knows how long that might take._

 

_On the bright side, we have a year to get the Light._

 

* * *

 

Cycle 15, Day 3

 

Morning 

 

_Gods, these beaches are beautiful.  The sand is a soft pink, for a reason that Barry is highly interested in finding out.  He recruited Lup to help him, and now they’re dashing around the beach.  They seem to be more interested in flinging sand at each other than doing science though._

 

_Davenport is in his study currently, so he doesn’t actually know that we’re down by the water.  None of us are swimming, but he would still think we were too close.  I know that the others were worried at first that I would tell Davenport, but I assured them that I’m no snitch.  Well, actually I said ‘I’m not a goddamn narc’, and I think Lup was crying she was laughing so hard.  It felt nice to make them laugh, to be honest.  I think sometimes I know them the least, considering how little I talked to them during training and the first few cycles, but we’re growing closer now._

 

_The sun reflects of the water here very nicely, it almost looks_

 

Afternoon 

 

_Shit I forgot I was in the middle of a sentence.  I, um, had my first encounter with the merfolk.  One of them came up out of the water while I was writing, when Barry and Lup had disappeared around the side of the island.  I don’t know how long she was there before I noticed her, but she smiled at me as I looked up.  I was wary, sure, but this one seemed nicer than the one that talked with Lup.  I think I remember enough of the conversation to transcribe it._

 

_“Hi!” The merperson said.  She didn’t seem like she was used to speaking Common, she had quite the accent.  I replied with a hello, hesitantly, noting her sharp teeth and claws.  She grinned at me, pale blue hair falling around her shoulders.  She told me her name was Halia.  I asked why she was nice to me after the other merperson attacked Lup.  She laughed._

 

_“Well, it’s true that we don't like landdwellers.  You don’t even have gills!  But we_ do _like pretty things.” She batted long eyelashes at me then.  I still don’t understand why she thought I was prettier than Lup or Taako, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t flattered.  I told her that we were looking for the Light, just to see what she would say, and Halia widened her eyes._

 

_“You want the Mother Pearl?  I’m not sure.  I mean, you’re pretty, but our Queen guards that very carefully.  It is the symbol of our kind.  I might be able to convince her to give it to you though, if you met with her and explained why you want it.”_

 

_“Why would she give it to me? My friend just asked about it and she was attacked.”_

 

_Halia had then giggled._

 

_“Well, Ashrias has always been more hot tempered. The Queen trusts me, and you seem a lot nicer than your friend. You’re sweet, I think she’d really like you. You can trust me!”_

 

_Now, I know that sounds suspicious.  I still haven’t told Davenport about this proposition, although I know I should.  He is our captain, after all.  But he would dismiss this opportunity outright, and I...actually believe this mermaid.  And, Lup or Taako because I know you’ll steal this to read at some point, it’s not just because she’s very pretty._

 

_Although that certainly doesn’t hurt. Halia is quite pretty. Her eyes are a shimmering green, and her fins are tinted blue at the ends. When she smiles, her sharp teeth glint in the sunlight, and when she looks at me it feels like the rest of the world doesn’t exist._

 

_Wait._

 

_Oh gods damn it. I’m going to have to burn this page aren’t I? If anyone reads this they’ll never let me live it down._

 

_Well at least my decision has been made. Mostly._

 

Evening 

 

_I still haven’t told the others about Halia or her proposal. Well, that makes it sound like we’re getting married._ ~~_Unfortunately_ ~~ _We are not. I’ve been seeing glimpses of her hair in the water as I walked along the deck of the Starblaster, and I’ll admit I’ve been a little distracted all day.  The others seem to be getting a little worried, they’ve been trying to talk to me all evening and I’ve barely heard what they said._

 

_Some of the things I’ve heard:_

 

_“Lucretia, please watch out for the door frame.”_

 

_“Luce! I think the merfolk have dogfish! Taako and Lup bet me that I couldn’t pet one, you want in?”_

 

_“Yo, ‘Cretia, Barold told me to warn everyone that he’s doing Nerd Shit in the lab and no one should go in”_

 

_“Lucretia!! Didn’t Taako tell people to stay out of here?”_

 

_“Hey, kid. You seem distracted. No answer? ‘kay, see ya.”_

 

_“Lucy, hon, that pan is hot.”_

 

_My, uh, my hand still hurts from touching that pan. I’m writing at about half my usual speed right now, it’s disorienting.  I suppose one of the perks of being the second-youngest crew member (in terms of number? I still haven’t gotten around to asking Lup and Taako about how elf ages work) is that no one really thinks it’s odd if I wander around the ship in a daze. After all, out of the two other humans on board, one of them is often wandering aimlessly and the other is so hyperactive that it acts as quite a nice counterbalance._

 

_I told Halia I would go see her tomorrow. I hope I’m not making the wrong decision in not telling the others._

 

* * *

 

Cycle 15, Day 4

 

Morning 

 

_So, before I go down to see Halia, I suppose it’s my job to record that Magnus is now down a hand. The dogfish are, shockingly, just as hostile as the rest of the merfolk. However Magnus appears to still be in high spirits despite losing his hand and the bet, happily giving up his giant spot on the couch to the twins for the remainder of the cycle. Currently they are lying on top of one another, I’m not sure if they’re meditating or not. I think I’m going to head out now, all the commotion here seems to be done._

 

_Fuck, Davenport caught me. I couldn’t lie straight to his face, so I told him the truth. He just sighed, ran a hand down his face, and told me that he wasn’t allowing that. He said he knew it wouldn’t end well and he wasn’t risking it._

 

_So now I’m in my room. Not locked in, I am an adult, but I just like it in here._

 

_Is it stupid to believe Halia?  She seems_ ~~_pretty_ ~~ _trustworthy, as far as the merfolk seem to go. She seems to like me, so why would she hurt me? I know that Davenport is just trying to keep me safe, but if I can get the Light, then that would be worth it. Then I could also prove that not all the merfolk are bloodthirsty, and that Halia is actually nice. She’s not gonna hurt me, she said that many times._

 

_I should probably get a second opinion though.  I think I’ll go ask Lup, since she’s actually met the merfolk. Maybe she’ll believe me. Surely she can’t think that all the merfolk are the same way?_

 

_Lup….absolutely did not agree with me. I told her my plan and what Halia had said, and she pursed her lips._

 

_“Luce, that’s a super bad plan.” She said. I retorted that I had thought it through, and that I would be fine. At that point she laughed._

 

_“You really think that she’s not just gonna kill you as soon as you get deep enough in the water?  C’mon, you’re smarter than that.  Normally I’m all about breaking rules, but I think Cap’nport’s right about this one.”_

 

_I find it odd. The more she protested that I shouldn’t go, the more I knew I had to. The more I wanted to. I said as much, and Lup smirked._

 

_“I mean, you know I’m not gonna stop you.” She said. “If you really wanna do this, and I mean_ really _wanna, I’ll help you.”_

 

_She told me that she would distract Davenport while I snuck off the ship, and that she wouldn’t tell anyone where I went unless I didn’t come back. I assured her that wouldn’t be necessary._

 

_I have to hurry now. I don’t know how long of a window I will have to get out the door once Lup starts her part._

 

_I’m sorry, Davenport, for disobeying your orders. I’ll be fine. To anyone who decides to read this before I get back: I’ll be back in a few hours, at latest tomorrow, don’t worry. Halia won’t hurt me. I trust her._

 

* * *

 

Cycle 16, Day 1

 

Morning 

 

_They’re all laughing at me._

**Author's Note:**

> its ok lucretia, i too would willingly let a mermaid kill me if i thought she thought i was pretty  
> also this is my first time writing lucretia's pov and also journalling is a weird format for me so i hope it was good!  
> im tempted to write more chapters of just other cycles where Lucretia dies bc shes gay but idk  
> i projected a lot for this


End file.
